


Of Sweets and Snuggles

by Deyanira



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is a mediocre cook, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deyanira/pseuds/Deyanira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on imagineyourOTP: "Imagine Person A of your OTP spending hours washing towels and blankets and linens and Person B getting bored and making cookies discreetly, while also lighting scented candles everywhere to hide the smell. Person A reveals that they were cleaning blankets and pillows to make a giant love-nest and they eat Person B’s cookies in the pillow/blanket pile and snuggle."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sweets and Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> My girlfriend has the headcanon Cecil really loves sweets, so that makes an appearance. This is basically fluff upon fluff upon fluff. And there is a substitution for wheat flour here.

It was rare for either of them to get a day off. Cecil was nearly always at the booth, preparing for the show. Carlos spent more time in his lab than he did at home. Today was even more unusual, as they had all day to spend together with no interruptions. Sure, the zombie children the City Council sent were terrifying, but they would leave after the messages were read. The eyeless one gave Carlos the creeps, but left after a few moments. City council was asking that he avoid using charcoal for writing notes unless he was in the middle of a sacrifice.

They split the day's chores between them, Cecil doing the laundry while Carlos cleaned. In the end, the scientist finished earlier than his partner, leaving him with little to do after his offer to help with the laundry was shot down. Opening the refrigerator left him slightly hopeless. He was in the mood for some actual food, but all there was were some unappetizing leftovers and prepackaged cookie dough. The bright yellow package was the most appealing item in existence for now, and he picked it up. While cooking wasn't his forte, he could make meals decently enough, but baking was another matter altogether. Faint memories and an even fainter aroma of smoke reminded him of the day he last attempted to make cookies. They were in the oven for a little too long, just enough so they would catch fire. Shuddering at the memory, he began to place the dough back in the fridge, until he heard Cecil singing a song.

To say Cecil had a sweet tooth was an understatement. There was candy stashed all over his apartment in the most random of places. "To keep the Secret Police out of it," he offered when Carlos accidentally destroyed one of said stashes. The scientist apologized profusely, replacing the ruined sweets within a day. Closing the door, Carlos begins looking around various cupboards. A yelp shatters the pleasant mood when a few bats zip out of the pantry. "Carlos, are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He hoped he sounded mellow. When he opened more cabinets, he was careful not to disturb anything that might be lying in wait. After careful inspection, he found a box of corn meal. Another memory wafts up, sweet bread and just a hint of cheese. Sorullito de maiz could be a compromise? There was no wheat or its by-products in it, nor any other banned foods. The trade off was the smell of oil in the apartment. Scented candles could help, right? Cecil had them everywhere, many of them for ceremonial prayer. Or he could just come clean with his plan, but it would ruin his surprise. The scientist would light the candles. He didn't have anything to lose, not really. If anything, Cecil would love that Carlos had tried to make something for him.

Butter, a pinch of salt..."I'm missing something." The words echoed around the empty room. He knew water was needed, oil for cooking. Cheese could be added, but the point is for it to be sweet, not tangy. Sweet. "Azúcar!" Pulling out a pan and mixing the liquids first, allowing the saltwater to boil before mixing in the sugar and cornmeal. After a few minutes, he stirred on occasion, waiting for the mixture to pull from the side of the pan. Once it did, Carlos began rolling the cornmeal into balls, carefully placing them in the heavy skillet's hot oil. The scent was a little overbearing, stronger than he remembered. His nose wrinkled up slightly, hoping Cecil wasn't able to smell it. It would ruin the whole surprise. One by one, the cornmeal balls were dropped into the oil, coming out crispy a few minutes thereafter. "Carlos, are you making something?!"  


"Don't worry about it!" Really, there wasn't anything to worry about. He was cooking, the oil was under control. Well, he already turned off the heat, a small stack of the sweet treat on a plate. Taking a deep breath, he walked into their bedroom, a shy smile appearing. "Look what I made!" Cecil was nothing less than enthusiastic about the small nest of blankets he made on the bed. "I'll take it this is why you wanted to keep me out of here," he teased.  


"Well, yes, but you were cooking. What were you making? Smells sort of sweet. Not too strong, kind of faint, like sugar." The scientist offered the plate to the radio host. "Try it. I know wheat and wheat flour are banned, so I thought I would try something else. It's called surrulito de maiz." Cecil took a wary bite of one of the warmer pieces. Though he trusted Carlos, and loved him dearly, experimenting with food wasn't necessarily something he personally saw as useful. That's what Big Rico's and all the other restaurants were for, or recipe books. Expecting the worst, he was pleasantly surprised by the buttery taste, and sweeter than he expected. "It's good. Certainly not what I was expecting, but I like it."  


Carlos' smile widened. "I'm glad. Now, why the nest? You'll have to satisfy my scientific curiosity before I allow myself the pleasure of resting on it."  


"I just thought it would be nice to have a dedicated place for snuggling. We hardly get a day off to spend with each other..." His usually euphonious voice was higher and cracked just the slightest. "I think it's very sweet. We should start polishing off the food though, it doesn't taste as good when it's cold." The scientist placed the platter on the night stand before climbing into the mass of sheets. Cecil joined him shortly thereafter, a wide grin splitting his features while Carlos pulled him closer to cuddle. 


End file.
